


Hush.

by frozenpapers



Series: two halves of a soul [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Lannicest, Modern AU, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 13:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10855362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenpapers/pseuds/frozenpapers
Summary: A phone call interrupts Cersei and Jaime.





	Hush.

**Author's Note:**

> From a thought that had come to me while Mariz spams me with Nikolaj Coster-Waldau gifs. 
> 
> "Modern AU where Jaime is on the phone and trying his best not to stammer or moan while Cersei fucks him slowly."
> 
> This is my first Lannicest fic, so please bear with me.

The faint sunlight that slanted through the in-betweens of pastel curtains touched the golden tresses of the lioness; like a crown, it settled beautifully atop her pretty head and streamed like golden rivers above waist. Her emerald gaze was iridescent as she met the eyes of the lion, engulfed by the oceans of pristine silks. He was naked, save for the white comforter draped to hide his member from her behold. There was a smile playing upon his visage, a grin more-so that had been mirrored by his twin, though less wolfish, and more knowing.

His dress shirt swallowed her petite form, covering the curves that he had taken time to memorize with his hands, lips, and tongue. It hovered just above knees, fabric shying away and barely covering her bum. Buttons were deftly closed, but she had left at least six opened, exposing the valley between her breasts and her flat stomach whenever she had moved. To Jaime Lannister, Cersei had never looked more beautiful. No expensive clothing could ever make her even more ethereal; no matter how the press had made it seem so.

Those plump lips touched the brims of his mug, lips that had once been swollen thanks to the bruising kisses they had shared last night. He watched her as she did him, a silence settling, though eyes had communicated whatever it was that they intended to do to one another with the remaining hours they had locked in each other’s arms. Their youngest brother had taken the children off in a week-long vacation, and ever since then, Jaime had taken the liberty to come home to the household that had once been shared with Robert Baratheon.

She sauntered towards him, slender legs crossing one another, hips swaying; those enigmatic eyes were on him, never meeting his gaze as she had taken in his naked form. Her lower lip was caught in between teeth as she climbed upon the bed, knees and hands aiding her as she had come closer to him. Jaime could get used to mornings like this, even though he knew he shouldn’t. There was always a limit to their trysts.

“Good morning, sweet brother.” Cersei’s voice was angelic and soft, but he liked it better when it rasped and moaned his name.

He had moved upwards to taste the caffeine in her lips, but she was quick to place a hand upon his chest and keep him still, back planted against the softness of the bed. But it was not its softness he sought, but his twin’s. Golden tresses had crowded her features like a veil as she settled on top of him with only the comforter separating her wetness from his member that was well hard enough by just setting his eyes upon her. Alike emerald hues met as Cersei had rolled her hips onto him in a tease, a simper, he had known than to notice, settling upon her visage. The hand that had been placed above his chest where heart pounded frantically had now traversed downwards, fingers dancing on every dip of muscle, taking such a slow pace to meet him where he was hard. She leaned in to brush her lips against his, mouth barely even savouring the taste of her before she had pulled away to address him from underneath sheets. Slender fingers circled around his thickness, stroking him gently as she freed him from the comforter that started to become restricting despite its softness. A hiss had escaped his lips as the tip of him had met the wetness and the warmth of her entrance, wanting no more than to take her quickly. Large hands settled upon his sister’s hips as she had lowered herself to him slowly, those eyes that had once been upon her now focused onto the ceiling, feeling himself growing mad with impatience as she refused to take him in completely.

“Cersei…” He wanted to thrust into her, and she wanted him to beg – a game Cersei had always found delight in.

“Say you want me.”

Jaime’s lips part to tell her what she wanted to hear, but a shrill of a phone interrupted them, and Cersei’s features contorted in annoyance.

“Don’t.”

“It might be important.” He reasoned out, though all he had ever desired was to block the world, and focus on what truly mattered to him—his sweet sister. But such things could never be done, especially when he was expecting a call from a client.

He made a move to lift her off him, but Cersei had fought, rolling her hips and taking him in her by an inch, stubborn as she was. The look she had given him had been challenging, and it had earned her a string of curses muttered underneath his breath. Still, he stretched to reach the phone settled next to his digital clock, showing her how stubborn he was all the same. With another roll of her hips, Cersei had completely seated him inside of her before he could have a chance to glance at the caller ID. He had half the mind to abandon it, his wants already consuming him as his twin had intended, but the thought was banished when he had seen that it was his father at the end of the line. The last thing he needed was a scolding because he had failed to answer him, and even if Jaime would ignore the call he was trying to get through, he knew that they’d have to deal with him for the rest of the day. If he would turn off his phone, he was sure that he would call Cersei, and if she didn’t answer, Tywin would find ways to talk to him.

“It’s dad.” He said as he tried to still her with all the strength of one hand.

“I don’t care.” She replied as she touched her lips with his. “He does not matter.”

“You know how he is.”

“Yes, but I don’t care. Let him twiddle his thumbs.” She kissed him slow, swallowing his protests, but he had pulled away.

“Best we deal with him now.”

A groan was elicited from his sister’s lips. “Make it quick.”

He slid his thumb against the screen, answering Tywin Lannister’s untimely call. He pressed the device on his ear, and it had only made Cersei roll her eyes heavenwards.

“Took you long,” came the old Lannister’s retort, obviously displeased that Jaime had not picked up the moment that his phone had started ringing. “I’ve been meaning to get a hold of you since yesterday, but I assumed you would have been busy.”

“Ah, I see.”

“Now, the purpose of this call is to ask you whether you intend to stay a bachelor for long or would you rather take upon our family business as I have initially intended for you.” Tywin Lannister’s voice was stern, cold unlike Cersei’s moments ago. This was not what he wanted to hear while he was inside her.

“As I have told you before, I don’t want the family business. I’m content as a lawyer.” Jaime had replied, keeping his voice level. Above him, Cersei was growing impatient.

“And who’s to take upon it after me? Tyrion?” He could almost hear his father glower at him, judging by the vehemence in his tone.

“Cersei, Tyrion, anyone but me.” He replied just as Cersei had moved and met his eyes. There was a playful glimmer inside those verdant irises, and he knew he had to end the call immediately before she started to fuck him.

His father had been silent for a while, and Jaime had known that he had struck a nerve. He had always favoured him despite the fact that he had shown no interest to the business his father has never failed endorsing to him. Cersei was better at this than he was. She had taken after father despite the lack of rank she held in the family business—by this he had meant none. When Robert had died, she had taken the Baratheon family business as her own even though she had never taken an interest in it. The business had flourished, of course, with trading becoming broader than settling on the initial furniture and trinkets made out of authentic animal fur and bones. Cersei had never failed to mention this to father, and Tywin had never failed to ignore her. Tyrion held a competitive game just as she did.

“Can we please discuss this tomorrow?” He had asked as he had realized that his father wouldn’t say anything unless he agreed to what he had wanted from him.

He didn’t want to talk about the family business now. He didn’t want to think of Tywin Lannister now that his daughter was slowly fucking him, easing him in and out of her wetness without any hint of mercy. He met her gaze once more as she had given him a look that had dared him to prolong this conversation without stammering or moaning out her sweet, sweet name in ecstasy. Another game. Their father had given Cersei a new game she could play on her terms. His hold on her hips had tightened, a warning as he had tried to still her motions, tried to stop her from mo– _Ah!_

“This matter cannot be put aside for tomorrow. You’re _thirty-eight_ years old; this cannot continue any longer, Jaime.”

“Most— “ he paused as he had glared at his sister, who sank into him in a torturously slow pace as she had now moved to kiss him underneath the ear. It took him time to collect his wits, and to remember what he was supposed to say. “ —men my age think that’s too young to marry.”

“Oh, Jaime… Jaime… Jaime…” Cersei had whispered as she had peppered his neck with feather light kisses, each of it wet and the cause of goose-prickles upon his skin.

Damn her. Damn Tywin Lannister.

“This is not a laughing matter, Jaime.”

A moan had escaped his lips as Cersei had lifted herself up his length, his tip the only thing inside her, and his senses threatening to leave him again. A muffled chuckle had sounded on his neck, and Jaime had wrapped his arm around her waist to prevent her from sliding down him again. He feigned a coughing fit, enough for his father to think that he was ill.

“You didn’t hear me laugh.” He paused just as his twin had sucked on the spot beneath his jaw, intending to have him stammer and ruin the conversation that was already speeding down the highway with the means to crash. “I don’t want a wife. I’m not ready for a family. You already have grandchildren, why want more?”

“That is not the case.” His father’s voice was steel while Cersei’s moans had been warm. Both of them were driving him mad.

Somehow, the lioness had managed to escape his hold, and he supposed it was between the moments when he had been momentarily absent because of pleasure. But whatever the cause, it didn’t matter, because Cersei was fucking him now, and she didn’t intend to do it slowly.

“I… Can I— can I call you back later? Now’s not really the good time.” He replied as he’d known that he was losing the game. Moaning and panting while on the phone with his father was enough, what more if he accidentally said her name? That certainly would be digging his own grave, and Cersei alongside with his.

Without waiting for another response from his father, Jaime had turned the phone off, hands now upon both her hips, meeting her thrusts desperately.

“Took you long enough.” She replied with a smirk on her face, and before she could even think of another word to say, he pulled her down to him for a deep kiss.


End file.
